a way to win future father in law's heart
by kookiemochi
Summary: Hal terpenting untuk memenangkan hati calon ayah mertua ala Scorpius Malfoy adalah: sukai apa yang menjadi kesukaannya. [scorose and ron weasley's family fic] [next generation] [for HappyHeichou]


**a way to wins future father in law's heart**

Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling

OC and the story (c) thdrprassaaa

oneshot. based on headcanon. typo(s). canon. next generation.

scorose and ron weasley's family fic.

untuk kak HappyHeichou.

* * *

"Apa?!"

Pekikan keras yang berasal dari Ron Weasley terdengar menggema di ruang keluarga. Hermione menutup kupingnya dan Hugo refleks mengernyitkan keningnya. Wajah Rose sudah pucat pasi.

"Bisa kau ulangi apa yang baru saja kau beritahukan, Rosie?"

Rose menatap ngeri wajah ayahnya yang sudah semerah tomat busuk. Ekor matanya mendelik pada Hugo—meminta bantuan. Adiknya hanya mengangkat bahu tak mengerti.

"Memangnya apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Rose? Kau hanya membisiki Dad, jadi aku tak tahu letak perkara dan masalahnya dimana. Bagaimana aku bisa membantumu?"

Rose mengerang dalam hati dan Hermione menyeringai geli. _Dasar adik super tidak peka._

"Scorpius akan datang untuk makan malam bersama kita," Rose akhirnya berkata pasrah. Keringat mulai menetes di pelipisnya saat melihat adiknya mulai menunjukkan gelagat yang sama dengan sang ayah.

"Oh, kukira apa."

Dan balasan Hugo yang sangat berlainan dengan ekspresi wajahnya cukup melegakan Rose.

"Ayolah, Dad," Rose memohon dan mulai melancarkan jurus andalannya. Mata memelas bak anak anjing yang selalu membuat hati Ron luluh—tapi tidak kali ini.

"Tidak, Rose. Sekali tidak tetap tidak."

Rose mengurut keningnya. Kenapa ayahnya sangat keras kepala?

"Ron, apa salahnya membiarkan—"

"Tidak, Hermione! Scorpius adalah seorang Malfoy, anak Draco—musang melambung—Malfoy, Slytherin di hati dan pikiran—"

"Dan kupikir kau sudah mendeklarasikan kalau kau menyetujui hubungan mereka dua minggu lalu, Ronald."

Skak mat. Ron diam tak berkutik. Rose memandang Hermione penuh harap. Hugo cemberut level maksimum.

"Baiklah, Rose. Kali ini Dad izinkan. Tapi pastikan ia tak membawa ayahnya. Aku masih belum sanggup bertemu Malfoy sekarang."

Ron yang sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk berdebat akhirnya memilih beranjak dari ruang keluarga dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dan Hermione yang terletak di lantai atas. Hermione dan Rose bertos ria.

"Bangunkan aku saat bocah itu datang, 'Mione!"

* * *

Bel pintu berbunyi tepat saat Rose dan Hermione selesai menata meja makan. Hugo tergopoh-gopoh berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengganti _boxer_ nya dengan pakaian yang sekiranya lebih pantas.

Hermione merasakan kegugupan Rose dan ia tersenyum memberi semangat. "Bukakan pintu depan, Rosie. Akan kubangunkan Ron terlebih dulu sebelum menyusul kalian."

Setelah merapikan kembali penampilannya dengan kecepatan kilat dan menoleh sekilas ke cermin untuk mengecek, akhirnya ia membuka pintu depan dengan tangan bergetar. Senyumnya merekah saat sosok Scorpius Malfoy yang terbalut pakaian serba abu-abu semi formal tertangkap jangkauan penglihatannya.

"Hei, Posie," sapa Scorpius lengkap dengan seringai usil yang menyertai seperti biasa.

"Scorp," Rose tersenyum sebelum mengecup singkat pipi Scorpius dan mempersilakannya masuk. Atensi Scorpius memindai sekeliling rumah dan ia merasakan adanya suatu keganjilan.

"Kau sendirian?"

"Ah tidak," balas Rose cepat, "mereka sedang—"

"Kau sudah datang, Malfoy," Hugo memotong perkataan Rose dengan sapaan yang sama sekali tak tergolong hangat. Scorpius memutar badan menghadap Hugo dan mengangguk.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Weasley."

Rose diam-diam memperhatikan interaksi kaku Scorpius dan Hugo. _Setidaknya mereka berdua tidak coba saling bunuh di sini._

"Silakan duduk kalau begitu," Hugo berujar dan langsung duduk di kursi ruang makan. "Kuharap kau tak keberatan memakan masakan rumahan kami yang tak ada apa-apanya dibanding masakan di Manormu."

Sialan. Rose mengutuk lidah Hugo yang kadang bisa mengalahkan pedasnya cabai rawit saat mengeluarkan sindiran.

"Tentu tidak, Weasley. Lagipula _chocolate soufflé,_ pai apel, dan _soupe à l'oignon_ adalah makanan favoritku," Scorpius membalas tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda tersinggung. Hugo sekilas tampak terkejut, yang langsung ia sembunyikan dengan topeng datar andalannya.

"Tak kusangka kau menyukai makanan Prancis, Malfoy," Hugo berusaha tak tampak terkesan mendengar betapa fasihnya Scorpius dalam melafalkan bahasa Prancis.

"Bibiku menikah dengan pengusaha di Prancis setelah bercerai dengan Paman Theo," kata Scorpius, "aku sering bertemu dengan mereka, jadi mau tidak mau aku harus mempelajarinya."

Terdengar deheman menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Mereka bertiga serempak menoleh pada kepala keluarga Weasley yang baru sampai di ruang makan bersama istrinya.

"Mr Weasley," Scorpius refleks berdiri dan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat di hadapan Ron dan Hermione. Ron memalingkan muka dan Hermione tersenyum lembut.

"Duduklah, Scorpius. Anggap saja kami seperti keluargamu."

Dengusan serempak terdengar dari Ron dan Hugo Weasley. Baik Rose dan Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya. _Dasar lelaki dan segala sikap protektif mereka._

"Jadi, Scorpius ya," Ron tampaknya melupakan aturan utama di meja makan. Hermione sudah mendelik namun ia mengabaikannya telak. "Nama lengkap?"

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

"Terdengar aneh bagiku," celetuk Hugo. Rose menginjak kakinya dengan sengaja—membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Silsilah keluarga?"

Betapa Hermione dan Rose ingin membenturkan kepala Ron ke tembok saat ini.

"Cucu tunggal dari Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy. Anak satu-satunya Draco dan Astoria Malfoy," Scorpius mengucapkannya dengan ketidaknyamanan yang disembunyikan. Ron manggut-manggut dan sadar ia mendapat dua tatapan mematikan dari istri dan anak sulungnya.

"Umur?"

Nah, Hugo saja sampai menoleh dan menepuk dahi saat mendengar pertanyaan tak bermutu Ron.

"Tujuh belas tahun ini."

"Aku tahu ini konyol tapi aku sangat ingin menanyakannya. Seluruh keluarga Malfoy adalah suporter tetap Tutshill Tornadoes—"

"Tidak, Mr Weasley. Aku adalah fans fanatik Chudley Cannons sampai mati."

Krik. Krik.

Rose menganga. Hermione tersedak. Sementara Ron dan Hugo sudah menatap Scorpius dengan mata berbinar.

"Sungguh, Malfoy?" Hugo seperti sudah menghapus seluruh rasa bencinya pada Scorpius.

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku berapa skor Cannons saat melawan The Harpies di pertandingan musim lalu?"

"The Harpies menang dengan skor akhir 230 dan meninggalkan Cannons dengan skor 120 di belakang, tapi aku sama sekali tak menyesal telah mendukung mereka karena aku tahu suatu saat nanti mereka akan—"

"Mencapai puncak kejayaan mereka kembali," Hugo menyelesaikan kalimat Scorpius sambil tersenyum puas.

"Bagaimana dedikasimu dalam mendukung The Cannons selama ini, Scorpius?"

 _Scorpius._ Wow. Ayahnya sudah memanggil Scorpius menggunakan nama depan.

"Aku mengoleksi semua Jersey mereka, aku selalu menonton pertandingan mereka dan duduk di barisan terdepan suporter The Cannons, bahkan aku sudah mendapat tanda tangan dan berfoto bersama para anggotanya."

Ron _speechless._ Hugo sama saja.

" _Ma bro_ ," Hugo akhirnya berlari ke arah Scorpius dan mendekapnya erat dalam pelukan antar saudara lelaki, "akhirnya aku menemukan fans yang sama fanatiknya dengan aku dan Dad."

"Semua orang meremehkan Cannons dan ternyata masih ada orang yang mendukung Cannons sebesar dirimu, Scorpius," Ron tersenyum tulus dan ikut bergabung dalam pelukan Scorpius dan Hugo.

"Rose, aku terima Scorpius menjadi menantuku. Aku akan selalu menerimanya selama ia masih menjadi fans setia Chudley Cannons."

Rose bingung ia harus merasa terharu, bersyukur, atau malah heran. Ayahnya menerima Scorpius segampang itu hanya karena Chudley Cannons? Tim Quidditch yang namanya bahkan pernah berada di urutan terbawah liga?

"Terima kasih, Dad, terima kasih." Tapi akhirnya ia putuskan saja memeluk ayahnya yang balas memeluknya setengah hati.

"Nah, Rose, kau makan saja dulu dengan Hermione. Dad, Scorp, dan Hugo akan bersiap-siap dulu." Ron bangkit diikuti Scorpius dan Hugo.

"Memang kalian mau ke mana, Dad?" Rose bertanya bingung.

"Menonton pertandingan Cannons dengan Puddlemere United. Disiarkan langsung dari Irlandia," kali ini Hugo yang menjawab semangat.

"Dan apa yang perlu kalian persiapkan hanya untuk menonton pertandingan bodoh itu?" Hermione kentara sekali terlihat kesal.

"Pertandingan itu sama sekali tidak bodoh, 'Mione!" Ron mulai _baper_.

"Siapa tahu Cannons bisa mengalahkan Puddlemere United. Mereka bisa menjadi nomor enam dalam liga jika hal itu terjadi," Scorpius berkata penuh harap.

"Kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku," Rose menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Jersey baru, _popcorn_ , bendera, dan spanduk Chudley Cannons, Rose, apalagi memangnya?" Hugo berujar dengan nada meremehkan yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Apakah kalian sefanatik itu?" Hermione dan Rose bertanya bersamaan.

"Tentu saja," Ron, Hugo, dan Scorpius menjawab serempak.

"Jadi Scorpius akan bermalam di sini?" mata biru langit Rose berbinar-binar.

"Ya, tapi dia tidak akan tidur malam ini. Kalaupun ia tidur, tidurnya bersama Dad dan Hugo, tidak bersamamu," Ron berkata tegas. Scorpius hanya mengangguk.

"Tahu, Dad, tahu," Rose benar-benar sebal pada tiga laki-laki di depannya.

"Jadi, tunggu apalagi, Scorp? Hugs? Mari kita gas!" Ron langsung berlari menyusuri tangga atas diikuti Scorpius dan Hugo.

"Gas!" Hugo dan Scorpius sama-sama terbakar semangatnya.

"Aku benar-benar memiliki keluarga dan pacar yang gila," Rose memijat keningnya tak habis pikir.

* * *

"Kau benar-benar menyukai Chudley Cannons, Scorp?"

"Tentu saja, Rose."

"Tapi kan mereka tim terbawah liga! Kukira kau itu suporter Falcons atau Tornadoes."

"Cannons itu hidup dan matiku, Rose. Aku tak peduli pada Falcons, Tornadoes, atau Harpies. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Cannons di hatiku, Rose."

"Kau sama saja seperti Dad dan Hugo."

"Makanya aku menyayangi mereka."

"Sekarang aku tanya untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kali. Pilih aku atau Cannons?"

"Untuk saat ini, kau."

" 'Untuk saat ini'?"

"Kau bilang kau hanya akan bertanya pertama dan terakhir kali, jadi itu artinya kau tak akan bertanya lagi kan? Lagipula kalau aku memilihmu, Cannons tak akan cemburu."

"Mati saja kau, Scorp."

* * *

 _Jadi, hal terpenting untuk memenangkan hati calon ayah mertua ala Scorpius Malfoy adalah: sukai apa yang menjadi kesukaannya._

* * *

 **a/n: terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca. maafkan bila ada kesalahan pengetikan dimana-mana.**


End file.
